Suddenly In Love
by Nugget Ayam
Summary: Himawari tidak pernah menyangka kalau misi pertamanya akan berujung kepada sebuah takdir yang membuatnya harus memilih. Masa depannya atau kebahagiannya. I Time Travel I SasuHina I NaruHina I Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Time Travel

**Suddenly in Love**

 **Chapter 1 : Time Slip**

Disclaimer : This story is belong to me and Naruto always belongs to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : Familiar Story, OOC, Typos, and Weird Story.

Summary : Himawari tidak pernah menyangka kalau misi pertamanya akan berujung kepada sebuah takdir yang membuatnya harus memilih. Masa depannya atau kebahagiannya.

.

.

 **Enjoy**!

* * *

Langit pagi ini sangat cerah dengan beberapa gumpalan awan putih yang menggantung disisi matahari. Suasana pagi yang menyenangkan selalu dapat membuat siapa saja bersemangat untuk memulai hari mereka. Seperti di Konoha, masyarakat desa sudah memulai aktivitas pagi mereka dengan gembira. Ada yang mulai membuka toko, ada yang sudah bersiap untuk berbelanja di pasar, ada pula yang sudah berada dipintu gerbang desa untuk berangkat menjalankan misi. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak perang yang merenggut ribuan nyawa shinobi serta mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui masyarakat Konoha. Sekarang semua itu hanyalah sederet peristiwa yang lebih baik hanya dikenang saja. Masyarakat Konoha yang sekarang hidup dalam kebahagiaan dan juga semangat api yang ditinggalkan oleh para pendahulunya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, _Kaa-san_!"

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berseru di teras rumahnya. Himawari Uzumaki, puteri bungsu Naruto yang kini sudah beranjak remaja. Surai indigonya yang semula hanya sebatas leher kini sudah sepanjang punggunggnya, manik sewarna langit musim panasnya tampak sangat cemerlang, sementara tingginya sudah hampir sebahu Ibundanya.

"Jangan lupa pesan Kaa-san ya. Jaga diri baik-baik, dan selalu waspada."

Hinata menatap puteri bungsunya itu dengan lembut, jemarinya terulur membenahi letak ransel dan juga menepuk-nepuk pelan hoodie yang dikenakan Himawari. Jujur saja Hinata merasa sedikit khawatir karena ini untuk pertama kalinya puteri kecilnya akan menjalankan sebuah misi di luar desa.

" _Kaa-san_ tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Himawari lantas memeluk Hinata. Himawari tahu betul akan sifat Hinata yang sangat halus dan juga sangat peduli dengan keluarganya. Sepersekian detik kemudian Hinata mengelus lembut punggung puteri cantiknya itu. Himawari memang anak yang sangat ceria, sifatnya itu begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Bibir Hinata lantas meretas senyum simpul pada paras cantiknya.

"Dah, _Kaa-san_!"

Gadis bermanik sewarna langit musim panas itu lantas pergi keluar rumah, tangannya melambai beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya meloncat cepat ke atas atap dan berlari menjauh. Hinata masih senantiasa menatap punggung puterinya sampai atensinya tidak dapat menangkap siluet mungil Himawari.

"Bukankah Himawari akan menjalankan misi diluar desa, Naruto?"

Pria berjubah berujar tenang di samping Naruto. Manik legamnya menatap gumpalan awan yang mulai terarak pelan Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lantas menoleh ke arah pria bermanik legam yang seumuran dengannya, teman sehidup yang barangkali sematinya.

"Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Aku sudah menyuruh _Bunshin_ -ku kesana."

"Setelah perlakuan Boruto padamu kupikir kau akan melakukan hal yang berbeda kali ini."

Naruto terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali menemui puterinya secara langsung dan mengantarkannya sampai gerbang Konoha. Maniknya lantas melirik tumpukan dokumen yang harus dia selesaikan hari ini juga. Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto merasa sedikit lega.

"Aku akan menemui Sarada, mereka berada di tim yang sama. Himawari beruntung sekali mempunyai paman sepertiku."

Sasuke akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari kantor Naruto. Naruto tersenyum simpul setelahnya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Himawari, Sasuke."

Rombongan tim Shikadai sudah akan meninggalkan Konoha ketika Sasuke sampai disana. Sarada lantas menoleh dan mendapati Ayahnya sudah berdiri didekatnya, sementara Himawari menoleh ke arah lain, sudah dia duga Ayahnya sedang sibuk dengan urusan Hokage. Himawari tersenyum maklum, lagipula Ayahnya sudah mengutus salah satu Bunshinnya untuk mengantarnya sampai gerbang Konoha. Himawari tahu kalau Ayahnya sebenarnya sangat peduli padanya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu juga menyakininya, jadi dia tidak perlu bertindak bodoh seperti Boruto dulu hanya untuk menarik simpati Ayahnya. Ayahnya memang sudah peduli kepadanya, kepada kakaknya. Himawari merasa tidak perlu meragukannya.

"Naruto menitipkan sebuah salam untukmu. Kau juga harus bisa menjaga diri dan kembali dengan selamat, Himawari."

Himawari seketika menoleh ke arah Sasuke ketika pria yang paling dekat dengan Ayahnya memberikan sebuah nasihat. Himawari lantas tersenyum lebar. Diam-diam Himawari bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat pria sebaik Sasuke pernah berkhianat kepada Konoha? Kalau Naruto memiliki kepribadian sehangat mentari, menurutnya Sasuke mempunyai kepribadian sesejuk udara di pagi hari. Walaupun tidak terasa hangat namun dapat membuat siapapun merasakan perasaan tenang ketika pria itu mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata bijaknya. Dan Himawari berdoa supaya setidaknya kakaknya yang berguru pada Sasuke secara magis tertular kepribadian Sasuke. Meski itu hanya sedikit.

* * *

Tim yang terdiri dari Shikadai, Sarada, Inojin dan Himawari itu memulai perjalanan mereka menuju desa hujan dengan melalui sebuah hutan pinus yang senantiasa mengeluarkan kabut tipisnya disana-sini. Sevetulnya misi mereka saat ini bukanlah misi yang sulit, namun tetap saja mereka harus berhati-hati mengingat kabut tipis yang sedikit mempengaruhi indera pengelihatan mereka, kecuali Himawari, satu-satunya pengguna Byagukan di dalam tim itu.

"Kita istirahat disini dulu."

Shikadai sebagai ketua tim berhenti ketika mereka sudah hampir mencapai setengah dari perjalanan mereka ke desa hujan. Himawari lantas memilih duduk pada sebuah batu besar dibawah pohon pinus yang tumbuh tinggi menjulang menantang langit, diikuti oleh Sarada. Sementara Inojin memilih duduk di dekat Shikadai. Inojin dan Shikadai memang dekat karena mereka berada di tim yang sama di akademi. Mereka memutuskan untuk sekalian memakan bekal mereka sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sementara Himawari masih menjalankan misi, Boruto baru saja pulang ke rumah setelah berjam-jam berlatih jurus baru dengan Sasuke.

 _"Kaa-san,_ Himawari tadi berangkat jam berapa?"

Boruto menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja pada sebuah sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga. Terselip rasa tidak enak karena dia tidak bisa mengantarkan adiknya sampai ke gerbang Konoha karena sibuk berlatih. Hinata mendekat, tangannya terulur meraih bahu putera bungsunya itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Boruto- _kun_. Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak. Himawari sudah tahu kalau kau sibuk berlatih. Kau mandi dulu, makan malamnya akan segera siap."

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Boruto memang tidak pernah memgatakan secara langsung maksud hatinya tetapi Hinata tahu betul apa yang dimaksud oleh Boruto. Sepersekian detik kemudian Boruto terkesiap, pipinya lantas bersemu.

 _"K-kaa-san_ ini bicara apa? S-siapa yang merasa tidak enak pada siapa?"

Boruto mendesis lantas merutuki cara bicaranya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gagap. Dia selalu begitu ketika sedang gugup. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat perilaku Boruto, mirip sekali dengan Hinata ketika dia masih kecil dulu.

"Aku pulang! Eh? Ada sesuatu yang lucu, Hinata- _chan_?"

Boruto seketika mendengus ketika melihat Naruto menghampiri mereka. Sementara Hinata segera menyambut Naruto dan membantu pria yang selalu dicintainya itu untuk melepas jubah Hokagenya.

"A-aku yang mandi duluan! Yang baru datang mandi belakangan!"

Boruto seketika berlari menuju kamar mandi sementara Naruto tersentak lantas segera menyusul Boruto menuju kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama, Boruto?"

"A-apa _Tou-san_ sudah sinting? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! A-aku tidak mau!"

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat keduanya sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Wanita bermanik lavender itu lantas membawa jubah serta topi kebesaran Hokage ke kamarnya untuk disimpan. Ketika langkah kakinya baru saja mencapai sepertiga dari tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja firasatnya tidak enak, itu membuatnya lantas teringat kepada gadis kecilnya yang sedang menjalankan sebuah misi diluar sana.

"Himawari- _chan_..."

* * *

"Himawari!"

Inojin berseru heboh ketika Himawari kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjungkal ke dalam tebing yang curam. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu segera membuka gulungan kertasnya lantas menggambar sebuah burung elang untuk dia tunggai. Misi di luar desa memang tidak pernah dapat dilalui dengan begitu mulus. Ketika mereka hampir sampai di perbatasan desa hujan, tiba-tiba saja mereka diserang oleh sekelompok Shinobi asing. Ketika mereka sedang bertarung tidak sengaja seorang lawan hendak menyerang Shikadai, Inojin lantas segera menggambar beberapa ekor singa besar untuk menghalau lawan sampai akhirnya Shinobi asing itu terpelanting dan tidak sengaja mengenai Himawari yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu lantas terjungkal begitu saja ke dalam jurang yang sangat cura. Manik birunya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sesosok gadis mungil bersurai indigo yang baru saja meluncur bebas ke dalam jurang. Dahinya lantas berpeluh ladahal hujan dengan derasnya mengguyur daerah itu. Sarada yang baru saja menghabisi lawan dengan jurus bola apinya lantas segera membantu Shikadai. Mereka berdua membuat rencana singkat lantas segera mengeksekusi lawan dengan jurusnya. Nafas keduanya memburu ketika lawan terakhir berhasil mereka tahlukkan.

"Kita harus segera memberitahu Hokage. Aku tidak bisa menemukan Himawari."

Inojin turun dari Elang buatannya. Sementara dua rekannya yang lain sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Ketiganya nyaris tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelahnya. Hanya deru suara hujan yang turun dengan sangat deras tanpa permisi membuat ketiganya semakin gelisah. Sangat gelisah.

* * *

Hal yang pertama kali Himawari rasakan setelah membuka kelopak matanya adalah rasa nyeri yang luar biasa pada sekujur tubuhnya, untuk beberapa saat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sembari berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Himawari mengamati ruangan serba putih yang berada di sekelilingnya. Ini pasti rumah sakit Konoha.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Himawari segera menoleh ke arah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Seketika Himawari menghela nafas pendek. Setelah terjungkal dari tebing, dia mengira kalau dia akan tewas begitu saja.

"Dimana _Kaa-san_? Apa dia sudah tahu aku disini?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut namun beberapa saat kemudian gadis bersurai merah muda itu tertawa. Giliran Himawari yang tidak mengerti mengapa bibinya itu tertawa. Apakah mencari Ibundanya setelah apa yang terjadi kepadanya adalah sebuah lelucon?

"Hinata! Apa yang kau katakan? Selama koma, kamu pasti bertemu dengan mendiang Ibumu kan? Baiklah. Kita akan mengunjungi makam Ibumu setelah kau diperbolehkan untuk pulang."

Himawari mengerenyitkan dahinya. Semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh bibinya. Kenapa bibinya memanggilnya dengan nama Ibundanya? Kenapa mengunjungi makam? Siapa yang meninggal? Jemari Himawari lantas menyentuh kepalanya yang saat ini tengah berkedut nyeri. Sakura lantas segera membantunya untuk berbaring. Ketika hendak berbaring Himawari melihat pantulan dirinya pada sebuah kaca disamping ranjangnya. Himawari lantas menggerakkan sebelah tangannya, maniknya membulat seketika ketika bayangan yang terpantul dari cermin itu mengikuti gerakannya. Surai indigo yang panjang dan juga manik lavendernya. Sakura lantas terkesiap ketika gadis yang baru saja hendak berbaring ini justru berusaha untuk berdiri. Jujur saja Himawari tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, dia menoleh kesana-kemari dengan bingung dan juga gelisah. Kaki mungilnya lantas melangkah mendekati sebuah cermin di samping ranjangnya. Jemarinya terulur menyentuh pantulan dirinya pada cermin panjang itu. Tiba-tiba saja hidungnya terasa begitu perih, Himawari melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin itu tengah menangis. Sakura meraih bahunya, berusaha menenangkan dan mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Sementara Himawari yakin kalau ini tidak akan baik-baik saja. Pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja. Apalagi setelah Himawari mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa dirinya tejebak di dalam tubuh Ibunya sendiri. Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Himawari akhirnya menyerah, dia lantas berbaring sembari mencoba mencerna semua ini. Tadi beberapa temannya—lebih tepatnya teman Ibunya datang untuk menjenguk. Dan Himawari bisa menyimpulkan kalau ini bukan di jaman ketika dia sudah eksis. Bahkan dia bisa melihat betapa mudanya bibi Hanabi ketika tadi dia dan Kakeknya menjenguknya. Himawari lantas mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri karena mengira semua ini hanyalah sebuah genjutsu lawan nya tadi. Tetali nihil tidak terjadi apa-apa, bahkan ketika gadis itu melukai tangannya. Jujur saja Himawari measa takut. Terjebak di dalam sebuah hal yang rumit terlebih lagi dia tidak bisa menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Himawari nyaris gila dibuatnya.

Tok tok tok.

Himawari bahkan tidak menoleh ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar inapnya. Tanpa sebuah persetujuan sesosok pemuda itu pun melangkah masuk.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Himawari seketika menoleh dan mendapati Ayahnya-Naruto berdiri di samping ranjangnya, Himawari lantas memeluk Naruto dan menangis. Dia sungguh sangat merindukan sosok Ayahnya sekarang. Sementara Naruto sangat bingung dengan perilaku Hinata. Alasan Naruto menjenguk Hinata adalah karena semua orang membicarakan sikap aneh Hinata hari ini, Naruto tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk tidak terlibat, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tetapi pemuda bermanik sewarna langit musim panas itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata dengan lembut, mencoba memberikan ketenangan kepada gadis manik lavender yang tengah memeluknya inj. Hinata pernah menyelamatkannya saat perang, baik itu ketika melawan Pain atau Madara, Naruto tidak mempunyai alasan untuk tidak peduli kepada Hinata ketika gadis itu sedang berada di titik terendah dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Himawari sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, semalam Naruto membiarkannya menangis sampai tertidur dipelukannya. Himawari jadi tahu mengapa Ibundanya bisa begitu jatuh hati kepada sosok Naruto. Lagi-lagi Himawari ingin menangis karena merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia bangkit dari ranjangnya, dia jatuh dari tebing setinggi itu ketika misi lantas dia berada di tubuh Hinata yang dia dengar dari perawat kalau Hinata terluka saat menjalankan misi dan sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Himawari mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya. Lantas gadis itu menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berada di masa lalu pasti ada tujuannya, dan ketika tujuan itu terpenuhi dia pasti bisa pulang, begitu pikirnya.

"Hinata, semalam kau tidak menyentuh makananmu. Pagi ini aku sengaja mempersiapkan sarapan untukmu pagi-pagi sekali."

Gadis bersurai merah muda munul dari balik pintu kamar inapnya sembari mendorong sebuah meja lengkap dengan makanan untuknya sarapan di atasnya. Sakura tersenyum sinpul ketika mengetahui Hinata sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Himawari lantas menerima takdirnya, dia tidak mungkin akan terus seperti jni, tubuh Ibundanya juga pasti butuh asupan gizi. Himawari sudah memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupannya disini sebagai Hinata, dia tetap harus bersyukur, setidaknya dia tersesat ke masa lalu dan bukannya mati konyol karena terjatuh dari tebing yang curam.

"Nanti siang kau sudah boleh pulang Hinata. Makan yang banyak ya!"

Sakura kembali tersenyum simpul, sementara Himawari masih merasa kikuk hanya menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. Tentu saja. Mendengar orang lain memanggilmu dengan nama orang lain tentu itu membuatmu merasa sangat aneh kan? Siang harinya Hiashi dan juga Hanabi menjemputnya, mereka segera bersuka cita menyambut Hinata yang sudah tiga hari tidak sadarkan diri.

"Nee-chan, selamat datang dirumah!"

Hinabi berseru ceria. Himawari hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dan mendengar seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi bibimu memanggilmu dengan sebutan kakak adalah hal yang tidak kalah aneh.

"Kau beristirahatlah dulu Hinata. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk membuatkanmu bubur."

"Tidak usah Ka-maksudku _Tou-san_. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat sehat."

Himawari menolak. Tadi pagi Himawari sudah menghabiskan satu mangkuk besar berisi bubur. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia pamit untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Himawari dengar dari Ayahnya kalau Kakeknya adalah orang yang sedikit kuno, daripada terjebak di situasi yang canggung, lebih baik Himawari keluar sebentar untuk jalan-jalan. Himawari sudah berada di ambang pintu sebelum akhirnya menoleh menatap Hiashi, dengan sedikit senyum canggung dia bertanya. Dia sadar betul kalau pertanyaannya mungkin akan menimbulkan berbagai spekulasi Hiashi. Tapi dia perlu tahu, dijaman kapan dia tersesat.

"Ah iya, _Tou-san_. Siapa Hokage sekarang?"

* * *

"Kau sudah dengar soal Hinata?"

"Aku dengar pagi ini dia bahkan bertanya siapa Hogake sekarang."

"Benarkah? Apa lukanya begitu parah saat misi dulu?"

Beberapa orang-orang yang berada di kantor Hokage saling membicarakan soal Hinata yang tiba-tiba tampak sangat aneh, Sakura bahkan mengamininya karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kakashi yang saat itu menjabat sebagai Hogake hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi cerita Sakura. Sakura tidak perlu menceritakan kepadanya soal Hinata, karena sejak tadi pagi dia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Naruto dan juga beberapa orang di kantor Hokage.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya, dia tidak sedang terkena genjutsu. Apa hal ini akan membuatnya baik-baik sa—"

"Aku datang untuk melapor, Kakashi- _san_."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu merasakan kalau dirinya menengang. Sakura lantas menoleh dan menemukan pemuda yang sangat didambanya sudah berdiri disampingnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi kemudian menyuruh Sakura untuk keluar dahulu karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringgai tipis menanggapinya. Sasuke mampir sebentar ke Konoha hanya untuk melaporkan beberapa kejadian di sekitar perbatasan. Pemuda satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha itu masih senantiasa mengabdikan dirinya untuk menebus segala dosa-dosanya dahulu. Kakashi lantas menatap lengan Sasuke, berbeda dengan Naruto yang langsung menerima penanganan untuk menyambung lengannya yang putus ketika bertarung dengan Sasuke, pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu justru menolak dengan dalih ingin segera menebus dosa-dosanya terlebih dahulu. Kakashi menghela nafas pendek sembari mendengarkan laporan dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, setidaknya kau harus punya dua lengan. Mau sampai kapan kau terus menghindarinya?"

Sasuke lantas terdiam. Dia memang agak kesulitan ketika menemui beberapa musuh yang kuat dengan lengan seperti itu, hanya saja dia tidak ingin menunda-nunda penebusan dosanya. Tanpa repot-repot memberikan salam, Sasuke lantas menghilang dari kantor Hogake. Sementara Kakashi menghela nafas pendek lagi. Memang susah untuk membujuk Sasuke, entah itu dimasa lalu ketika pemuda bersurai raven itu masih menjadi muridnya atau sekarang ketika Sasuke bahkan sudah menjadi seorang Shinobi legendaris yang terkenal akan kehebatannya dan kejeniusannya.

* * *

Himawari berkali-kali tampak cekikikan sendiri, hal itu membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa cemas. Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata menjadi tidak waras selepas misi itu benar adanya? Himawari terus saja cekikikan, tentu saja dia senang setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa dia berada di jaman pemerintahan Kakashi, setidaknya dia tidak perlu ikut berperang melawan Pain ataupun Madara. Itu hal yang sungguh melegakan mengingat Himawari harus lebih menjaga hidupnya dengan hati-hati karena sekarang dia hidup sebagai Hinata.

Duk!

Himawari terantuk sebuah batu, itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangannya dan nyaris jatuh ketika ada seseorang yang meraih pergelangan tangannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian Himawari tersentak karena tubuhnya ditarik begitu kuat sampai akhirnya menubruk tubuh seseorang. Seketika aroma pinus dan juga mint yang sangat maskulin memenuhi indera penciumannya, Himawari mendongak mencari tahu siapa sosok yang sudah menolongnya, manik lavendernya lantas membulat ketika bertemu dengan manik selegam jelaga yang juga tengah menatapnya. Himawari mengamati setiap jengkal paras rupawan dihadapannya ini, manik legamnya pun manik rinnegannya, kulit putihnya yang sedikit pucat, serta surai legamnya yang masih pendek. Himawari kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata. Jujur saja dia sedikit merasa heran karena Hinata memanggil namanya. Sasuke memang tidak pernah bertukar sapa dengan Hinata atau melakukan kontak fisik ketika keduanya masih di Akademi. Ini pertama kalinya. Himawari lantas melihat keadaan lengan Sasuke yang lain. Dan dia segera sadar kalau Sasuke belum melakukan apapun untuk lengannya setelah perang. Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, dirinya lantas kembali berjalan melewati Hinata. Himawari seketika segera menarik lengan Sasuke, membuat sepasang manik lavendernya bertemu lagi dengan manik legam Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke _-kun_."

Sasuke terkesiap ketika mendengar Hinata berterima kasih padanya. Keduanya lantas saling menatap. Keduanya bahkan tidak tahu kalau sebentar lagi ada sebuah takdir yang menunggu keduanya untuk saling terjebak pada sebuah afeksi yang membuat candu.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo readers! Terima kasih sudah membaca Suddenly in Love. Ini adalah project fiksi multichapter Shou lain. Sebenarnya ini mau dibuat setelah menyelesaikan fiksi She and Him tetapi karena sudah di ubun-ubun jadinya sekalian jalan bareng She and Him. (Promosi terselubung) (hati-hati).

Oh iya setelah chapter ini, Himawari akan diposisikan menjadi Hinata.

Mind to RnR? Ayo bantu Shou menjadi Author yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya dengan RnR. Terima kasih ╰(*´︶`*)╯


	2. Chapter 2 : The Long Lost Red Strings

**Suddenly in Love**

 **Chapter 2 : The Long Lost Red String**

Disclaimer : This story is belong to me and Naruto always belongs to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : Familiar Story, OOC, Typos, and Weird Story.

Summary : Himawari tidak pernah menyangka kalau misi pertamanya akan berujung kepada sebuah takdir yang membuatnya harus memilih. Masa depannya atau kebahagiannya.

.

.

 **Enjoy**!

* * *

Hinata mengamati lemari pakaian milik Ibunya, sebagian besar pakaian yang berada disitu adalah _hoodie-hoodie_ panjang yang terlihat kuno. Padahal menurutnya, Ibunya adalah sosok yang sangat cantik dan juga menawan, jadi kenapa Ibunya harus memakai pakaian seperti itu? Untuk beberapa alasan Hinata bertekad untuk membuat masa depan yang sangat bagus untuk Ibunya. Hinata lantas beranjak dari kamarnya. Tentu saja dia hendak pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membelikan beberapa pakaian yang keren untuk Ibunya. Setelah membeli beberapa pakaian yang sepertinya cocok, Hinata lantas segera melangkah pulang. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Hinata! Wah kau sepertinya sudah baikan."

Hinata menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan segitiga terbalik melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Hinata lantas segera mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda ini di masa depan.

"H-hei, jangan melihatku begitu. Jangan-jangan kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Pemuda itu lantas berjongkok sembari mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Pasalnya saat Hinata terluka parah pada misi yang sama dengannya, pemuda itu tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Sementara Hinata sibuk mengamati pemuda itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kaki, dan Hinata nyaris tertawa ketika akhirnya dia mengingat siapa sosok dihadapannya ini. Ini Kiba, si _Cassanova_ Konoha. Hinata nyaris tidak mengenalinya kalau bukan karena segitiga terbalik yang ada dipipinya.

"Kiba- _kun_? Tentu saja aku mengenalimu."

Kiba seketika berdiri, ekspresi wajahnya berubah cerah setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata. Manik lavender Hinata lantas beralih kepada sosok pemuda lain di samping Kiba. Tanpa Hinata perlu berusaha mengingatnya dengan keras, Hinata sudah bisa menebak siapa pemuda itu. Baju yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tentu saja itu adalah Shino. Mereka berdua adalah rekan satu tim Ibunya.

"Kau merubah penampilanmu, Hinata?"

Kiba secara tidak sadar menunjuk Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi senangnya berubah dalam sekejap. Hinata yang dikenalnya adalah gadis yang sangat baik hati dan selalu tampil sederhana dengan _hoodienya_. Dan itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang ada dihadapannya, pakaiannya terlihat sangat ketat dan juga mini. Apa ini sungguh-sungguh Hinata?

"Bukankah ini keren? Di masa depan, penampilanmu bahkan lebih mencolok daripada aku, Kiba- _kun."_

Hinata lantas tertawa pelan. Kiba kembali bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Hinata jadi sangat ekspresif seperti ini?

"Aku duluan ya. Kalau kalian sedang senggang mampirlah ke rumah."

Hinata tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauh. Sementara Kiba menoleh ke arah Shino dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Shino, sepertinya kita harus membujuk Hinata untuk kembali melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit."

* * *

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang, Sasuke?"

Kakashi bertanya kepada Sasuke yang baru saja mengajukan laporan rutinnya kepada Kakashi. Pemusa bermanik legam itu menyeringgai tipis.

"Tidak biasanya kau bertanya begitu."

Kakashi lantas tersenyun dari balik maskernya. Sementara Sasuke berdecih. Sedari dulu obrolan mereka memang selalu seperti ini.

"Istirahatlah di desa sebentar. Kau perlu menyambung lenganmu, Sasuke."

Kakashi tahu, membujuk Sasuke adalah hal yang tidak mudah dan cenderung perbuatan yang sia-sia. Ini bahkan sudah kesekian kalinya Kakashi meminta Sasuke untuk segera menyambung lengannya. Naruto dan Sakura juga sudah membujuk pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu. Tetapi nihil, tidak ada satupun ucapan dari mereka yang digubris oleh Sasuke. Sasuke merasa penebusan dosanya lebih penting dari hal apapun sekarang. Dia hanya mau menebus semua kesalahannya agar masyarakat desa mau menerimanya dan juga untuk membalas perasaan bersalahnya kepada Itachi.

"Kau juga seorang pahlawan Sasuke. Penduduk desa pasti menerimamu. Kau tidak perlu membebani dirimu seperti itu."

Sepersekian detik setelah Sasuke mendengar Kakashi mengucapkan barisan leksikonnya, pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Kakashi. Sasuke tahu benar kalau semua yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi hanya untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman. Nyatanya tidak semua penduduk desa menerima kehadirannya, bahkan setelah apa yang dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan desa dulu.

* * *

Baru sepertiga perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo itu melihat Naruto dari kejauhan. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, mengapa Naruto masih bersikap biasa saja kepada dirinya. Bukankah nanti di masa depan mereka adalah sepasang suami istri? Ketika Hinata hendak mendekati Naruto seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu menepuk bahunya.

"Kau masih melakukannya?"

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sudah menyambutnya dengan senyum khasnya. Hinata lantas bertanya-tanya. Melakukan hal apa?

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Sakura terkejut ketika Hinata justru bertanya kepadanya. Sepertinya semua rumor itu benar adanya. Hinata benar-benar seperti orang lain setelah dia sadarkan diri.

"Kau selalu membuntuti Naruto. Biasanya kau bahkan bersembunyi dibalik tiang itu."

Sakura menunjuk tiang listrik yang ada di dekat mereka. Sementara Hinata tidak habis pikir mengapa Ibunya bersikap seperti itu?

"A-aku melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Hinata lantas bertanya kepada Sakura. Sakura seketika memasang ekspresi cemasnya. Dia sudah memeriksa Hinata secara keseluruhan dan gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada kesehatan Hinata. Bahkan, Sakura berani menjamin kalau Hinata sudah benar-benar pulih. Tapi bagaimana bisa Hinata berbicara seolah-olah itu dirinya yang lain? Mengetahui kalau Sakura mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang dirinya, seketika Hinata mendekati tiang listrik yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"A-ah. Aku baru saja mau melakukannya, Sakura."

Hinata tersenyum canggung sembari bersembunyi dibalik tiang itu. Sementara Sakura justru merasa kalau Hinata semakin aneh. Hinata yang menyadari tatapan aneh Sakura lantas menghentikan perilakunya dan memutuskan untuk pergi dengan alasan Ayahnya sudah menunggunya untuk segera pulang. Dalam perjalanannya Hinata merutuki sikapnya, walaupun dimasa depan dia sangat mengenal Ibunya tetapi Hinata menyadari kalau dia tidak begitu mengenal Hinata dan juga masa lalunya. Sebenarnya seperti apa Hinata yang sebenarnya?

Bruk.

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana dirinya harus bertindak, gadis bersurai indigo itu menabrak seseorang. Hinata lantas mendongak dan menemukan pemuda bersurai legam tengah menatapnya dalam diam, mengetahui kalau keduanya sangat dekat, Hinata lantas menjauh dengan tergesa namun lagi-lagi Hinata dikejutkan dengan tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meraih pinggangnya, membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu kembali menubruk tubuh Sasuke.

"Tolong berhati-hatilah."

Hinata dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara _baritone_ Sasuke. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia menoleh dan melihat seseorang dengan barang bawaan yang begitu banyak nyaris menubruknya tadi. Penduduk desa itu seketika berlari ketakutan ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja menegurnya. Manik lavender Hinata lantas beralih menatap pemuda bersurai legam dihadapannya. Hinata dengan segera menjauh dari Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke menyeringgai tipis melihat perilaku Hinata, bahkan teman sesama shinobinya takut kepada Sasuke, apakah Sasuke sudah tidak dianggap sebagai manusia? Pemuda bersurai legam itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar Hinata berbicara.

"T-terima kasih, Sasuke _-kun._ "

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik, pemuda bersurai legam itu lantas mendekati Hinata. Manik legamnya mengamati ekspresi Hinata. Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar seseorang berterima kasih kepadanya semenjak perang usai. Jadi Sasuke tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk tidak penasaran dengan gadis bersurai indigo dihadapannya ini. Sebelum gadis ini kecelakaan, keduanya sempat beberapa kali berpapasan tetapi Hinata bahkan tidak pernah bertukar sapa dengannya. Setelah insiden itu, entah mengapa frekuensinya bertemu dengan Hinata menjadi sangat sering. Dan entah bagaimana, Hinata selalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Sementara Hinata justru merasa gugup karena Sasuke mendekatinya. Setelah kemarin dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, Hanabi menceritakan tentang bagaimana Sasuke diperlakukan oleh penduduk desa. Sasuke benar-benar menjadi seorang pahlawan yang terlupakan. Dan Hinata tidak tahu kalau Sasuke pernah menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Bukankah hidup seperti itu benar-benar menyakitkan?

"Kau berterima kasih kepadaku?"

Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Ekspresinya nyaris datar ketika pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada Hinata. Hinata akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk tersenyum, manik lavendernya menatap manik legam dihadapannya dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah menolongku dua kali. Kau tahu? Aku harus lebih berhati-hati dengan hidupku, siapa yang tahu kalau aku bisa saja mati hanya karena terantuk batu atau tertubruk barang bawaan paman yang tadi."

Senyum Hinata melebar. Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya memiliki kepribadian yang sangat hangat, dan itu sudah terbukti dengan perilaku Sasuke barusan. Hinata melirik lengan Sasuke, sampai sekarang Sasuke bahkan belum menyambung kembali lengannya yang putus. Sasuke pasti masih merasa bersalah.

"Kau belum melakukan apapun pada lenganmu? Kau tahu? Di masa depan, penduduk desa akan sangat bersyukur karena Konoha mempunyai shinobi sepertimu. Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan ucapan Hinata. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sasuke berdecih lantas berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa perlu repot-repot merespon ucapan Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Hinata sudah memutuskan misi pertamanya. Dia akan berusaha keras membujuk Sasuke untuk menyambung lagi lengannya itu.

* * *

"Nee- _chan!_ Aku dengar kau tadi berbicara dengan si Uchiha itu. Apakah itu benar?"

Hanabi segera mendekati Hinata ketika gadis itu baru saja sampai dirumahnya. Namun Hanabi berhenti ketika manik lavendernya melihat ada yang aneh dengan penampilan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Nee- _chan_ , kau merubah penampilanmu?"

Hinata lantas mencubit pipi Hanabi dengan gemas. Dimasa lalu juga bibinya itu sangat cerewet ternyata. Sementara Hanabi mengelus bekas cubitan Hinata. Sebenarnya Hanabi sedikit senang karena itu artinya Hinata akhirnya mempunyai kepercayaan diri sekarang.

"Nee-chan, kau seharusnya tidak berbicara dengan si Uchiha itu."

Hinata lantas menoleh dan kembali menghadiahi Hanabi sebuah cubitan pada pipinya yang lain.

"Namanya Sasuke, Hanabi- _chan._ Bukankah dia lebih tua darimu? Kau seharusnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak."

Hanabi tercengang dengan penuturan Hinata. Kakak perempuannya benar-benar seperti orang lain sekarang, sebelumnya Hinata bahkan tidak pernah membahas soal Uchiha Sasuke. Apa luka yang diterima Hinata begitu serius?

* * *

Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke perbatasan setelah kemarin memberikan laporan rutinnya kepada Kakashi. Pemuda itu menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk mengabdikan dirinya untuk menjaga keamanan Konoha sebagai penebusan dosa-dosanya. Terkadang Sasuke memikirkan betapa lucunya takdir yang sudah digariskan untuknya, Bersedia mengikuti Orochimaru hanya untuk mencapai tujuannya agar dapat menjadi lebih kuat dan membunuh kakaknya yang ternyata menyimpan sebuah rahasia, mendengarkan cerita fiktif Obito dan juga membunuh lebih banyak orang karenanya. Bukankah takdir sungguh mempermainkannya?

Syuut! Blaarr!

Sasuke lantas menghindar ketika sebuah kunai dengan kertas bom nyaris saja melukainya. Seketika sharingannya aktif.

"Kau masih saja setia dengan Konoha bahkan setelah mereka membuatmu seperti sampah?"

Sasuke lantas menoleh dan menemukan seorang musuh bersiap untuk menyerangnya lagi. Sasuke segera menghindar lagi. Kini keduanya saling berhadapan dan pertarungan diantara keduanya tidak mampu lagi untuk dihindari.

* * *

Hinata menatap langit malam dengan ribuan bintang yang menghiasinya dengan tenang di sebuah taman yang biasanya dia kunjungi dengan Ibunya di masa depan. Sebelumnya dia tidak berpikir kalau ternyata taman ini sudah ada sejak dulu. Biasanya Hinata akan makan malam dengan Ibu dan juga kakak laki-lakinya, Hinata tersenyum lantas tersenyum simpul. Kalau bukan karena peristiwa diluar nalar ini terjadi padanya, Hinata pasti tidak tahu rasanya bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga yang sangat mencintainya.

Grasak!

Hinata lantas menoleh ketika mendengar sesuatu dari balik semak-semak. Dengan takut-takut akhirnya Hinata mendekati sumber suara itu dan betapa terkejutnya ketika atensinya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tadi bertemu dengannya tengah bersimbah darah, tangannya mencengkram sebuah pohon dengan erat. Setelah manik legamnya menatap Hinata dihadapannya, pemuda itu lantas roboh begitu saja. Hinata lantas segera meraih pemuda itu. Gadis bersurai indigo itu berusaha memapahnya.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ apa yang terjadi padamu? Kita harus ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke seketika menggeleng dengan cepat. Sasuke tidak ingin siapapun tahu kalau dia sedang terluka. Hinata hendak membujuk Sasuke ketika pemuda bersurai legam itu akhirnya bersuara dengan suara paraunya.

"Jangan k-katakan pada s-siapapun."

Hinata dengan panik akhirnya membawa Sasuke ke kediaman Uchiha yang sudah lama tidak dihuni. Hinata ingat sekali, di masa depan Sasuke pernah membawanya sekali kesana untuk menunjukkan kepadanya, Sarada dan juga Boruto sebuah situs kuno peninggalan Uchiha. Setelah membaringkan Sasuke di futon yang sudah usang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya , Hinata lantas segera mencari tumbuhan obat yang tumbuh liar disekitar kediaman Uchiha yang tumbuh liar tidak terawat. Gadis bersurai indigo itu lantas melepas pakaian Sasuke dan memberikan obat herbal yang didapatnya dari menumbuk beberapa tanaman obat yang ada disana. Manik lavendernya menatap pemuda Uchiha yang tengah terbaring itu dengan iba. Pemuda itu berkeringat, sementara wajahnya memucat. Kalau dibiarkan seperti ini Sasuke pasti akan mati mengingat tubuhnya dipenuhi luka dan racun. Hinata lantas bertanya-tanya, apakah Sasuke selalu seperti ini? Melihat ada banyak bekas luka ditubuhnya pasti jawabannya adalah iya. Hinata akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke untuk membeli beberapa obat.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sasuke merasa tubuhnya sedikit membaik, perasaan nyeri dan terbakar yang semalam dia rasakan sudah sedikit berkurang. Jemarinya lantas meraih sebuah kain lembab di dahinya. Sepersekian detik kemudian pemuda Uchiha itu beranjak dari posisinya. Manik legamnya lantas menemukan gadis bersurai indigo tengah tertidur disebelahnya. Sasuke hendak menyentuh bahu gadis itu ketika akhirnya Hinata membuka manik lavendernya. Seketika Hinata terduduk ketika melihat Sasuke sudah bangun.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan? Bagaimana dengan demamnya?"

Jemari Hinata lantas menyentuh dahi Sasuke, sepersekian detik kemudian Hibata tersenyum simpul ketika jemarinya tidak merasakan suhu abnormal pada permukaan kulit Sasuke. Sasuke sempat tertegun tuntuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali memakai pakaiannya. Hinata terkesiap ketika Sasuke memakai kembali pakaiannya dan berniat untuk segera pergi dari sana.

""T-tunggu dulu Sasuke- _kun_."

Hinata memegang pergslangan tangan Sasuke. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu menoleh, sepersekian detik kemudian menyeringgai tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke lantas berdiri. Hinata tentu saja ikut berdiri. Sasuke belum sembuh sempurna, tentu saja Hinata merasa cemas kalau-Sasuke nantinya akan kembali jatuh sakit karena lukanya belum sembuh sempurna.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Hinata menyusul Sasuke ketika pemuda bermanik legam itu keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan Sasuke. Kenapa dia masih bisa memaksakan diri bahkan ketika dirinya terluka seperti ini?

"Bukan urusanmu."

Hinata segera meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke, pemuda itu berbalik dan terkesiap ketika menemukan manik lavender dihadapannya sudah basah karena air mata.

"Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku, Sasuke _-kun._ Kau harusnya melihat dirimu sendiri semalam. K-kau bisa saja mati! Kalau kau memang berniat untuk mati, kau tidak perlu berusaha sekeras ini. Kau bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas semalam, aku bisa memberikanmu obat dengan dosis yang salah agar kau mati lebih cepat!"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan marah. Sasuke bisa saja pergi dari sana tetapi pemuda bersurai legam itu menemukan dirinya justru menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Kau masih punya masa depan yang bagus, Sasuke- _kun_. Tolong hargai dirimu sendiri, jangan seperti ini."

Hinata masih terisak. Semua yang diucapkan Hinata tulus dari hatinya. Sasuke yang dikenalnya dimasa depan adalah Sasuke yang sangat baik hati, dia bahkan menjadi orang kepercayaan Hokage karena kemampuannya. Dia juga mempunyai keluarga yang mencintainya dimasa depan. Hinata merasa sangat iba karena Sasuke yang dikenalnya dimasa depan memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Sementara Sasuke masih mengelus punggung Hinata dengan lembut, baru kali ini dia menemukan seorang gadis yang berbeda. Hinata bahkan menangis untuknya hanya karena Sasuke tidak mempedulikan hidupnya. Gadis yang sebelumnya tidak pernah memandangnya kini berada disini dan memintanya untuk memperbaiki hidupnya. Sasuke menyeringgai tipis, dia tahu kalau takdir sepertinya akan mempermainkan hidupnya lagi.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, jangan berharap aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Hyuuga."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo readers! Terima kasih atas tanggapan positifnya atas fiksi inj. Terima kasih juga atas kritik, saran dan juga komentarnya. Shou sudah membacanya baik-baik.

Banyak yang bingung ya soal penempatan Hinawari dan juga Hinata wkwk sama nih Shou juga. Tapi akhirnya di chapter 2 ini Shou memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama Hinata saja.

Jangan lupa untuk RnR ya! See ya in the next chapter!

╰(*´︶`*)╯


	3. Chapter 3 : Trauma

**Suddenly in Love**

 **Chapter 3 : Trauma**

Disclaimer : This story is belong to me and Naruto always belongs to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : Familiar Story, OOC, Typos, and Weird Story.

Summary : Himawari tidak pernah menyangka kalau misi pertamanya akan berujung kepada sebuah takdir yang membuatnya harus memilih. Masa depannya atau kebahagiannya.

.

.

 **Enjoy**!

* * *

Sedari tadi Sasuke duduk di teras belakang rumahnya hanya untuk memandangi simbol kebesaran klan Uchiha. Maniknya menatap lurus seolah-olah simbol itu akan hilang kalau dia tidak melakukannya. Untuk Sasuke, desa Konoha berputar-putar diantara cinta dan benci. Sasuke membenci Konoha karena telah merenggut keluarga yang dicintainya, bahkan memaksa Itachi untuk berjalan dalam kegelapan seorang diri. Sasuke membencinya setengah mati hanya karena dia teringat kepada pengorbanan Itachi dan bobroknya jalan ninja Shinobi yang harus ditempuh ketika melindungi sebuah desa, namun disaat yang bersamaan, Sasuke tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk selalu memikirkan desanya ketika sesuatu yang buruk hendak menimpa tempat kelahirannya itu. Apalagi setelah perjalanan bodohnya dikegelapan termaafkan begitu saja oleh teman-temannya di Konoha. Padahal menurut hukum yang berlaku, seharusnya Sasuke sudah membusuk di penjara sampai akhir hayatnya. Sasuke merasa dilema.

"Aku mencarimu, Sasuke-kun."

Atensi Sasuke beralih dari simbol Uchiha ke seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang saat ini tengah tersenyum simpul. Tangan kanan gadis itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah bekal makanan dan tangan kirinya membawa sebuah plastik putih berisi beberapa obat-obatan dan vitamin untuk Sasuke. Beberapa hari ini Hinata memang sering datang mengunjungi Sasuke untuk merawat luka Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Hyuuga."

Hinata merengut sebal. Hinata sudah begitu baik kepada Sasuke, tapi pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu bahkan tidak pernah memanggil namanya. Dia selalu memanggilnya dengan nama klannya.

"Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Hyuuga. Aku punya nama Sasuke-kun. Aku bahkan membelamu didepan adikku yang selalu memanggilmu dengan nama Klanmu. Kau seharusnya memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Sasuke lantas menyeringgai tipis. Sasuke baru tahu kalau Hinata bisa berbicara sepanjang itu dan sangat ekspresif. Diam-diam Sasuke juga mengamini pendapat penduduk desa yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata sepertinya mengalami sedikit masalah dengan otaknya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya untukku."

Hinata masih merengut, gadis bersurai indigo itu lantas mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya. Tangan seputih poreselennya dengan cepat membuka bekal makanan yang dia bawa dari rumah. Ekspresinya lantas berubah canggung. Ibunya memang koki paling handal dirumahnya di masa depan, tetapi tidak dengan dirinya. Sementara Sasuke melirik Hinata sebentar.

"Kau bawa apa kali ini?"

Hinata terkesiap ketika Sasuke menanyakan soal makanan yang dia bawa. Hinata memang tidak pandai memasak, walaupun hampir setiap hari dia membawakan masakannya untuk Sasuke tetapi dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan rasa masakannya. Yang dia tahu, Sasuke selalu menghabiskan masakannya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"I-ini Onigiri dengan Katsuobushi. Aku dengar kau sangat menyukainya jadi aku belajar membuatnya. T-tapi sepertinya ini tidak bisa dimakan."

Yang baru saja diucapkan Hinata memang bukan sebuah isapan jempol belaka. Nyatanya Onigiri yang dibuatnya tidak begitu bagus bentuk dan teksturnya. Beberapa Tamagoyaki disamping Onigirinya juga tampak tak kalah menyedihkan. Belum sembuh dari rasa kecewanya, Hinata kembali terkesiap ketika Sasuke mengambil satu Onigiri dari dalam kotak bekal Hinata. Hinata lantas bergidik ngeri ketika pemuda bersurai raven disampingnya ini dapat memakan Onigirinya dengan ekspresi yang sangat tenang. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke, mencoba mencegah pemuda disampingnya itu melahap Onigiri buatannya.

"S-sasuke-kun, jangan! Nanti kau bisa sakit perut."

Sasuke menyeringgai lagi ketika mengetahui kebiasaan gagap Hinata ternyata masih belum berubah. Pemuda bersurai raven itu mengetahuinya ketika mereka masih di Akademi, Sasuke bahkan secara terang-terangan menyadari kalau Hinata adalah sosok gadis yang selalu diam-diam membuntuti Naruto dan selalu gagap ketika berbicara dengan pemuda kuning itu.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu Hyuuga. Aku tidak bisa masak, dan aku lapar."

Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke berbohong. Di masa depan, Hinata bahkan pernah memakan ikan bakar yang dibuat Sasuke saat keluarganya dan keluarga Sasuke tengah merayakan tahun baru. Dan itu benar-benar sangat enak. Alih-alih kembali menghalangi Sasuke untuk memakan Onigirinya, Hinata memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu akhirnya tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke seketika menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pemuda bersurai raven itu masih tidak habis pikir dengan Hinata. Gadis ini mudah sekali mengatakan isi hatinya akhir-akhir ini. Kemana perginya Hinata yang malu-malu itu?

Keduanya lantas mengobrol membicarakan ini itu, walaupun percakapan itu didominasi oleh Hinata tetapi nyatanya sudah tidak ada rasa canggung diantara mereka.

* * *

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Mansion Hyuuga. Sesekali pemuda bersurai kuning itu menoleh ke arah pintu gerbang Hyuuga tetapi gadis yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata menyapa Naruto ketika gadis itu melihatnya dari kejauhan, tanpa basa-basi Naruto lantas meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membawa gadis itu menjauh dari rumahnya. Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan seksama, atensinya tertuju pada pakaian si gadis yang sedikit kotor karena noda darah. Naruto mendekati Hinata.

"Ini hanya pembicaraan diantara kita, Hinata."

Hinata tidak terkejut atas perubahan sikap Naruto yang mendadak serius. Hinata sudah terbiasa, karena dimasa depan Naruto adalah sosok yang serius dan jauh dari kata konyol.

"Aku tahu kalau Sasuke bersamamu semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu kau dan Sasuke punya hubungan seperti apa. Tapi, bukankah itu sedikit kelewatan? Kau pasti tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura, kan? Kau bisa memberitahu Sakura kalau Sasuke terluka, dia ninja medis."

Naruto berujar serius. Tiga hari yang lalu Naruto dan beberapa pasukan khusus melihat jejak pertarungan di wilayah perbatasan. Naruto lantas mengikuti jejak darah di sepanjang jalan yang berakhir di kediaman Uchiha. Naruto juga tahu kalau Hinata bersama Sasuke karena Naruto melihat Hinata membeli beberapa obat untuk seseorang yang terinfeksi racun. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu lantas langsung paham kalau itu pasti obat untuk Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?"

Hinata mengucapkan deretan leksikonnya dengan terbata. Sementara Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha untuk memangkas habis jarak diantara mereka. Hinata seketika mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindar dan gadis bersurai indigo itu tersudut ketika punggungnya menyentuh permukaan tembok dibelakangnya.

"Malam itu, kalian tidak menghabiskan malam bersama kan?"

Hinata terkesiap. Bagaimana bisa Naruto berbicara seperti itu? Hanya karena seorang gadis bersama seorang laki-laki semalaman bukan berarti kalau keduanya melakukan sesuatu lagipula apakah menurut Naruto, Hinata adalah tipe gadis yang seperti itu? Hinata tidak menyangka kalau Naruto adalah laki-laki dengan pemikiran sesempit itu. Bukankah dia membututinya malam itu? Seharusnya Naruto lebih tahu.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya mengobatinya, tidak lebih, Kalau kau datang jauh-jauh ke mansionku hanya untuk menuduhku melakukan sesuatu dengan Sasuke, lebih baik kau pulang. Kau hanya buang-buang waktu, Naruto-kun."

Hinata berjalan melewati Naruto. Jujur saja Hinata kecewa, Naruto ternyata sosok yang seperti ini. Secara tidak langsung Naruto menuduh Ibunya melakukan affairs dengan orang lain. Hinata tidak dapat menerimanya. Tetapi seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menarik lengan Hinata, membuat sepasang manik lavendernya kembali bertemu dengan manik sewarna langit musim panas milik Naruto lagi.

"Bukankah selama ini kau selalu mengikutiku, Hinata? Pada saat perang kau selalu berada dipihakku kan?"

Hinata sudah mengetahui cerita itu dari Sakura dimasa depan kalau Hinata dua kali mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk membantu Naruto. Hinata sangat senang ketika mendengar cerita itu, Itu menunjukkan bahwa Ibunya sangat mencintai Naruto, bukan?

"Kalau kau bisa berpikir begitu, kenapa kau menuduhku tidur dengan Sasuke, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto seketika menarik Hinata lagi ke dalam pelukannya, sepersekian detik kemudian Naruto mencium gadis itu, sementara Hinata memukul pelan dada Naruto. Gadis bersurai indigo itu memberontak. Hinata sungguh tidak tahu dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini. Hinata bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto benar-benar waras saat ini?

Plak!

Hinata sendiri terkejut dengan suara tamparannya. Tangannya yang seputih porselen masih menggantung di udara. Naruto seketika melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Keduanya terdiam. Bukankah ini tidak benar? Ibunya pernah bilang kalau ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto didapatkan ketika keduanya sedang berada dalam misi untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi dan dirinya dari Toneri. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"H-hinata, maafkan aku."

Naruto masih menatap Hinata, tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh lengan gadis itu, namun Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana, walaupun Naruto memanggil-manggil namanya Hinata tetap tidak menoleh. Manik lavendernya memanas dan di detik berikutnya Hinata menangis.

* * *

Malam hari ini Hinata kembali berada di kediaman Uchiha untuk mengoleskan obat Sasuke dan juga mengganti perban Sasuke. Hinata membersihkan luka Sasuke terlebih dahulu dengan menggunakan kapas yang sudah dia basahi dengan alkohol. Pikirannya masih melayang memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Rasanya masih terasa aneh ketika orang yang paling Hinata hormati lebih dari siapapun menciumnya sekasar itu. Jujur saja dia merasa sangat dilecehkan. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat soal cerita Ibunya yang mengatakan kalau Naruto menciumnya ketika mereka masih berada dalam sebuah misi. Bukankah ini terlalu melenceng dari cerita yang sesungguhnya? Apa jangan-jangan karena kehadirannya mengubah beberapa hal dimasa lalu? Kalau benar begitu, apakah masa depan juga akan berubah karenanya?

Hinata seketika terkesiap ketika Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya. Manik lavendernya lantas menatap manik legam Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengolesiku dengan Alkohol, Hyuuga?"

"E-eh?"

Hinata lantas memperhatikan permukaan kulit dada Sasuke yang nyaris seluruhnya basah karena alkohol. Sasuke berdehem sekali, membuat sepasang manik lavender gadis itu kembali menatap Sasuke. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sasuke meyentil dahi Hinata dengan pelan. Hinata lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal dengan perilaku Sasuke yang suka sekali menyentil dahinya. Sasuke dimasa lalu dan juga masa depan ternyata tidak berbeda jauh, dimasa depan Sasuke bahkan masih sangat menyukai kegiatannya menyentil dahi Boruto, Sarada, dirinya dan juga Sakura.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Dan Hinata tidak mungkin memberitahu Sasuke semua hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Hinata kembali mengoleskan obat untuk luka-luka Sasuke yang sudah tampak jauh lebih baik.

"Aku berpikir, kapan Sasuke-kun akan berubah pikiran dan secepatnya melakukan pengobatan untuk menyambung lengannya."

Sasuke lantas berdecih. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu sudah hampir bosan mendengar Hinata selalu menyuruhnya untuk segera menyambung lengannya setiap hari. Sasuke pikir karena dia tidak menemui Kakashi, pemuda bersurai legam itu akan absen mendengar kalimat seperti itu. Lagipula kenapa semua orang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu? Sasuke bahkan merasa baik-baik saja tanpa lengannya.

"Kau cerewet, Hyuuga."

"Aku tidak akan cerewet kalau kau melakukannya, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata lantas terkekeh pelan. Gadis bersurai indigo itu sudah selesai mengoleskan obat untuk luka Sasuke dan juga mengganti perbannya. Hinata lantas beranjak dari duduknya namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Terima kasih."

Walaupun Sasuke mengucapkannya nyaris tanpa ekspresi apapun, Hinata tahu kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini tulus. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, pemuda baik hati yang terjebak dalam darah Uchihanya. Hinata terseyum simpul.

"Sasuke-kun, setelah ini apa kau akan pergi lagi?"

Hinata bertanya, manik lavendernya tengah mengamati ruangan itu. Sementara Sasuke sudah berbaring di futonnya. Maniknya menatap gadis yang memunggunginya itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin."

"Kau masih merasa besalah?"

Hinata kembali bertanya, kali ini dia menatap pemuda yang tengah berbaring dihadapannya. Mereka sejenak bertatapan. Sasuke lantas mengalihkan tatapannya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Pulaglah Hyuuga."

Hinata menatap paras Sasuke dalam diam, semakin dilihat Hinata semakin menyadari kalau Sasuke memang mempunyai paras yang sangat menawan. Beberapa saat kemudian alis Sasuke bertaut, Hinata lantas segera menyentuh dahi Sasuke sampai pemuda itu kembali tenang. Sasuke pasti bermimpi buruk lagi. Hinata tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke melalui hari-harinya ketika pemuda itu kecil dulu. Melihat seluruh keluarganya didepan matanya tentu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang dapat dilupakan dengan begitu mudahnya. Setelah merasa kalau Sasuke sudah tertidur pulas, Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi Hinata berbisik lirih.

"Maafkanlah dirimu sendiri Sasuke-kun."

Setelah Hinata meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke membuka manik legamnya. Pemuda itu lantas duduk sembari mengamati obat-obatan dan perban yang dibawa Hinata tadi. Sudut bibirnya lantas meretas sebuah senyum simpul pada paras tampannya. Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan Hinata masuk kedalam daftar orang-orang yang dia sayangi, tetapi pemuda itu menemukan dirinya berkali-kali merasa nyaman berada di dekat Hinata dan mendengarkan setiap ucapan gadis bersurai indigo itu kecuali satu hal; menyambung kembali lengannya. Jujur saja, Sasuke masih mempertimbangkannya. Dia hanya takut kalau kesalahan yang sama akan menghampirinya ketika dia mempunyai sepasang lengan yang bagus untuk menyempurnakan berbagai jurusnya.

* * *

"Aku memberikan misi ini untuk kalian sebagai timnya. Aku percaya kalau kalian pasti dapat menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik. Seharusnya ada satu lagi anggota yang ikut tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan datang. Jadi, kalian bisa berangkat sekarang."

Siang ini Kakashi memberikan misi kepada Naruto, Hinata, Sai, dan Ino. Hinata tampak sedikit tidak nyaman karena dia harus meninggalkan Sasuke yamg masih belum sembuh benar dan juga karena Hinata sedikit trauma. Hinata bahkan tidak siap untuk mulai melibatkan dirinya pada sebuah misi yang tentu saja akan membahayakan nyawanya. Terlebih lagi karena Naruto berada satu tim dengannya. Demi apapun, Hinata belum siap bertemu dengan pemuda kuning itu lagi. Setelah Kakashi mempersilahkan mereka untuk pergi, mereka pun lantas segera berangkat untuk menjalankan misinya.

"H-hinata."

Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan disamping Hinata, pemuda kuning itu tentu saja masih merasa tidak enak karena perbuatannya beberapa hari kemarin. Jujur saja, Naruto terbakar egonya ketika melihat seorang gadis yang selalu berada dipihaknya mendadak berada didekat Sasuke. Mungkin rasa persaingan itu masih ada, tapi Naruto juga terkejut ketika dia memaksa untuk mencium Hinata.

"H-hinata, aku.."

Naruto masih menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia masih bingung harus memulai permintaan maafnya darimana. Ibunya mungkin sudah membunuhnya kalau mengetahui fakta bahwa anak laki-laki satu-satunya ini memaksa untuk mencium seorang gadis. Naruto lantas frustasi. Sementara Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk memaafkannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Naruto-kun."

Hinata bahkan tersenyum simpul setelahnya. Apa boleh buat, Hinata sendiri tidak memiliki sebuah pilihan lain setelah dia memikirkan soal ini. Kalau dia membiarkan hubungan Naruto dan Ibunya merenggang, dia khawatir kalau masa depan akan berubah. Tentu saja ini bukan pilihan yang mudah mengingat yang menciumnya dengan paksa adalah Ayahnya dimasa depan.

"Terima kasih, Hinata! Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku benar-benar menyesalinya."

Naruto akhirnya menunjukkan senyum sumringahnya. Naruto berjanji dalam hatinya kalau dia akan memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik mulai dari sekarang. Sementara Sai dan Ino yang berjalan didepan Hinata dan Naruto lantas merasa aneh. Mereka tidak mengetahui hubungan macam apa yang dimiliki Naruto dan Hinata sampai-sampai Naruto berbicara seperti itu dengan serius. Sai lantas teringat dengan sebuah buku yang pernah dia baca sebelumnya. Biasanya sepasang kekasih akan melakukan hal yang sama setelah mereka terlibat dalam sebuah pertengkaran—tunggu, sepasang kekasih? Sai memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Akhir-akhir ini Sai memang sudah sedikit lebih manusiawi daripada sebelumnya tetapi tetap saja dia tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ayolah, bagaimana bisa sepasang kekasih hanya mencintai pasangannya seumur hidupnya, ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat alami manusia. Perasaan manusia itu mudah sekali berubah.

Syuut!

Blaar!

Mereka seketika berpencar ketika tiba-tiba saja ada sekumpulan orang yang menyerang mereka. Dengan cepat Sai meraih dan membuka gulungan kertas yang sebelumnya tersimpan rapi dipinggangnya. Pemuda bersurai legam itu lantas menyapukan kuasnya pada permukaan kertasnya. Dia segera melukis sebuah burung dengan sayap terbuka dan juga beberapa singa.

"Ninpou Choju Giga."

Dari permukaan gulungan kertas itu lantas lahirlah sebuah burung tinta besar dan juga beberapa singa yang besar. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sai naik ke atas burung tinta besar yang tadi dibuatnya sementara beberapa singa segera menyerbu sekelompok orang yang baru saja menyerang mereka. Sementara itu, Naruto dan Ino sudah siap dengan manuver-manuver mereka. Pertarungan pun tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

"Aku merasa sangat terhormat karena bertemu denganmu, Jinchuuriki."

Salah satu dari mereka yang Naruto duga sebagai ketua kelompok mereka berbicara. Rahang Naruto seketika mengeras. Kesiapan Sai, Ino dan juga Naruto ketika hendak bertarung berbeda sekali dengan Hinata. Gadis itu justru merasa gelisah. Butiran-butiran peluh berhawa dingin nyaris membasahi seluruh dahinya yang terhalang surai indigonya. Kejadian ini terlalu mirip untuk dikatakan sebagai dejavu. Apalagi setelah melihat tidak jauh dari mereka ada sebuah tebing curam yang seolah menunggu Hinata untuk memasukinya. Hinata lantas menggigil, keadaan psikisnya belum pulih sempurna dan Naruto melihatnya ketika dirinya sendiri sibuk menghalau serangan lawan yang datang tanpa henti.

"Hinata!"

Dan seluruh atensi tim Konoha ini tertuju kepada sebuah pedang besar yang terlempar ke arah Hinata ketika Ino berteriak mencoba memperingatkan Hinata. Alih-alih mengaktifkan Byakugannya atau berusaha menghindar, yang dilakukan Hinata justru hanya menutup manik lavendernya rapat-rapat. Tidak. Hinata masih trauma, dia belum siap kembali ke medan perang.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo readers! Terimakasih sudah membaca Suddenly in Love chapter 3 ini!

Terima kasih atas semua saran dan kritik yang membangun.

Maafkan Shou yang telat banget update Suddey in Love dan juga She and Him yaa. Sebenarnya Shou sedang agak tidak enak badan (ini serius nggak ngeles wkkw). Kalian juga tolong jaga kesehatan kalian yaa.

See ya in the next chapter! Don't forget to RnR ya, mari buat Shou menjadi Author yang lebih baik lagi dengan saran dan kritik kalian.

╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
